02 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-02 ; Comments *This is from a tape bought by Tim from Gumtree, which had snapped and was repaired and digitised by Weatherman22 *It's a continuous section from quite near the start of the show, during the first of Extreme Noise Terror's 7 session tracks. *Peel revisits a favourite sequence from the 1968 album by Appletree Theatre. *He also plays a track from a Blue Note LP featuring a host of the label's jazz stars, including members of the Modern Jazz Quartet (Milt Jackson, John Lewis, Percy Heath, Kenny Clarke) and the quintet of Thelonious Monk. Sessions *Extreme Noise Terror #1, repeat, recorded 10th November 1987, first broadcast 17 November 1987. Released as The Peel Sessions (Discipline). Tracklisting *''File cuts in'' *Extreme Noise Terror: Carry On Screaming (session) *Wedding Present: What Did Your Last Servant Die Of? (album - George Best) Reception LEEDS 1 *Derek B: Chillin' With Santa (v/a album - Christmas Rap) London LONLP 52 *Roy Orbison: Life Fades Away (v/a album - Less Than Zero) Def Jam Recordings 469449 1 *''John is somewhat dubious about the veracity of the next band.....'' *KMFDM: Positive (album - What Do You Know Deutschland?) Skysaw SAW 04 *Colorblind James Experience: The First Day Of Spring (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *Appletree Theatre: Act II (I Wonder If Louise Is Home / Chez Louise / E-Train (The Jello Song) / Meanwhile / Brother Speed (album - Playback) Verve Forecast *Extreme Noise Terror: Human Error (session) *Extreme Noise Terror: False Prophet (session) *D.J. Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (album - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl F12 - DJL1 *''John has started counting the F50 and is starting to look a bit predictable....'' *Fall: Putta Block (album - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister COG 1 *Sweet Tee: I Got Da Feeling (12") Profile PRO-7169 *Half Japanese: Ouija Board Summons Satan (album - Music To Strip By) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts HALF 2 *Eton Crop: Me And Catherine Deneuve Split Up (album - And The Underwater Music Goes On) Ediesta CALC LP 33 *Extreme Noise Terror: Another Nail In The Coffin (session) *Milt Jackson with John Lewis, Percy Heath, Kenny Clarke, Lou Donaldson & Thelonius Monk Quintet: Eronel (album - Milt Jackson With John Lewis, Percy Heath, Kenny Clarke, Lou Donaldson And The Thelonious Monk Quintet) Blue Note *Mark Stewart: Hell Is Empty (album - Mark Stewart) Mute STUMM 43 *3-Action!: I Get Around (12" - A Breath Of Fresh Air-Gency) Ediesta CALC35 *Salma & Sabina: Pehli Pehli Preet (Super Trooper) (album - Agha: Salma & Sabina Sing The Hits Of Abba In Hindi) Multitone *Sponge: Born To Skank (album - Born Under A Bad Sponge) Underdog 001 *Extreme Noise Terror: Only In It For The Music Part 2 (session) *Mahlathini: Bayasazi (album - Lion Of Soweto) Earthworks EWV 4 *''John complains about F50 write-in campaigns'' *Deadly Hume: My Head Feels Like It's Been Hit By A Train (album - Me, Grandma, Iliko And Hilarian) Phantom PHLP-1 *Ca$h Money And Marvelous: Play It Kool (12") Sleeping Bag *Flatmates: Life Of Crime (12") Subway Organization SUBWAY 4T *Extreme Noise Terror: Conned Through Life (session) *Jactars: Tongue (12" - Wadlow) Vulcan VULC 002 File ;Name *1987-12-02 Peel Show.mp3 ;Length *1:33:36 ;Other *Many thanks to Tim. Tape repaired and digitised by Weatherman22. TDK D *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:1987 Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Tim's Tapes